The sensor housing is for example a constituent part of a sensor arrangement, in particular of a pressure sensor arrangement. In the latter case, the sensor housing serves for accommodating a pressure sensor. The sensor arrangement is preferably a constituent part of a safety device of a motor vehicle. In particular, it serves for the activation of an airbag, for example of a side airbag. In this case, the sensor housing is preferably arranged on an intermediate wall in a side door of the motor vehicle. The intermediate wall separates the side door into a wet chamber and a dry chamber, wherein the sensor housing is preferably arranged in the dry chamber, though the pressure sensor arrangement serves for detecting a pressure in the wet chamber. For example, provision is made for the pressure in the wet chamber to be monitored, and for the airbag, in particular the side airbag, to be triggered, in the event of a sudden change in pressure with certain characteristics, for example in the event of a sudden increase in pressure.
To protect the sensor arranged in the sensor housing from external influences and also permit separation between the wet chamber and the dry chamber, multiple seals are arranged on the sensor housing. Said seals are preferably of closed encircling form, that is to say in particular are of annular form and are consequently for example of circular ring-shaped, oval or stadium-shaped form. The sensor housing is normally produced by virtue of the housing shell being produced or provided and, subsequently, the seals being injection-molded onto the housing shell. This is however cumbersome, because the formation of the seals must be performed in multiple working steps.